


A Bowl a Day keeps the Stress Away

by GlazedBasa



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Bonding, Pigsy/Tang if you want it to be, Post-Episode 10, Reflection, no beta we die like the White Bone Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazedBasa/pseuds/GlazedBasa
Summary: “It's been a long day Tang, I’m sorry that I’m missing my ‘boastingness’ or whatever you may call it”.
Kudos: 15





	A Bowl a Day keeps the Stress Away

“Ah, these noodles are as good as ever…”. A glasses-wearing customer said to the chef. 

“It's the same noodles you order all the time Tang, of course, it’d be good all the time”. The Chef responded nonchalantly while filling a glass with water for himself.

“Oh? Where is that ‘I'm a Great Chef, and NOONE is better than me’ Pigsy that's usually boasting about his noodles. Is he sick or something?” Tang said while using the chopsticks to raise more noodles from the broth and slurping them down. 

The pig ignores the customer’s remark as he sips out of the glass. “It's been a long day Tang, I’m sorry that I’m missing my ‘boastingness’ or whatever you may call it”. He places the glass on the table and he sits on the stool next to Tang. 

_ ‘Oh’ _ . The informant places his hand on the pig's shoulder-rubbing it slowly. “Right...these past few days were pretty stressful aren’t they…”. He pauses to reflect on the Bull Clone invasion of The City, that onslaught lasted for a while...Pigsy and himself couldn’t do as much damage as their more combat involved friends. The most they could do is act as a mode of transport and medical support, which of course is beneficial however the thought that Mei and Sandy were to fall in battle. They both would peri- 

“Tang? Hey…without us there would be no sort of parental figures for that Monkiehead”. Tang looked at his hand which was now both numb and drooping in the air then immediately felt a newfound touch wrapped around his waist. 

“I’m sorry for being so absent-minded...did you say anything important?” Tang said embarrassed while turning his head slightly back trying to look back at Pigsy’s face. 

“Nothing much.. However, you did almost tear up into the noodle bowl. Also, it seems like your lips weren’t so ‘absently minded’.”. He says with a hint of concern and humor to lighten the mood, he lets go of his friend and takes the cold yet emotion-filled Noodle bowl to be emptied and rinsed in the sink. “And before you ask, you didn’t reveal any secrets that shouldn't be said…”. 

Tang sighed with relief as the Pig rinsed the bowl, listening to Pigsy’s words. Despite the attempt to be as subtle as possible, he realizes that his feeling of stress was shared. He looks outside at the streets of The City observing the buzzing of bugs and flickering lights. “Well, I will be taking my leave...thanks for the food and the… comfort. Have a good night.”. The customer exits the restaurant. 

“You too.” The chef says loud enough for his friend to hear as he puts the now clean bowl with the other bowls as if nothing had happened. He grabs the glass he drank out of while Tang was ‘absent-minded’ and dries it with a towelette, which left some smudges across it… 


End file.
